


A Diary Of History

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Punz are siblings, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch is Called BadBoyHalo, Diary/Journal, F/M, Good Friend Darryl Noveschosch, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled and Luke | Punz are Siblings, History, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Alyssa, ItsAlyssa Angst, M/M, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned VelvetIsCake, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Grayson | Purpled, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), log
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: INSPIRED BY VEEL!✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏A Log, from the start of the travel to the SMP, to our current time. A piece of History, lost. Lost between the shelves, hidden by dust and webs. To never be opened. Until, someone does.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Diary Of History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [welcome to your life, there's no turning back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917119) by [veel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel). 



_Diary Log #1, April 3rd, 20XX_

So, I decided to Log the adventure, and time at the new place! (This is Dream btw)

So currently everyone traveling is:

Me

George

Sap

Bad

Alyssa

Ponk

Sam

Callahan

and Ant!

They said we're calling it the Dream SMP.

Punz and Purpled said they'll be coming later! I can't wait! After all their my brothers!

-Dream :)

_Diary Log #2, April 13th 20XX_

Okay, so I was told to write in this?

Idk why, but Still.

Dream has been acting strange, probably excitement, and Alyssa has slept a lot.

I mean shes a nocturnal hybrid cat, can't blame her.

Alyssa said that it should be a few more days.

\- George💙

_Diary Log #3, April 25th 20XX_

We finally made it! And we decided to start building! 

And I can tell, something is wrong with Dream.

He hasn't been...himself.

And I don't know why, but everyone seems to be forgetting me.

I'll update later!

-Alyssa💕


End file.
